


Sharing is caring

by silveriris



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Lutecest, Multi, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Booker DeWitt fails to save Elizabeth, this time, however, he manages to escape death, saved by the Lutece twins. Booker’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sharing is caring  
> Fandom: BioShock Infinite  
> Characters/pairings: Booker DeWitt / Rosalind Lutece / Robert Lutece  
> Warnings: incest but not really; not very spoilerish; kinda PWP  
> Summary: Once again Booker DeWitt fails to save Elizabeth, this time, however, he manages to escape death, saved by the Lutece twins. Booker’s POV  
> Disclaimer: BioShock Infinite is not mine, although the writing certainly is.  
> A/N: This plot is merely a lame excuse for the porny part, apparently I need *plot* for porn I write /long sigh. Random title is random. I don’t have a Beta, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

He opens his eyes, his mind feels empty, all he knows is his name, Booker DeWitt, and he feels like it wasn't the first time he almost died. Or perhaps he did die and was reborn – but it doesn't explain why he can barely move and has bandages on his body.

His memories are all hazy; there's a dark skinned woman holding a bloodied knife and for some reason Booker knows it is _his_ blood. Another woman screams, he sees her big blue eyes filled with tears, and then it all gets black. Just thinking about it makes his head hurt like hell and his nose bleed, so he tries not to, no matter how much it frustrates him that he doesn't remember anything as if his memories were wiped out. He lies in bed all day and night, oblivious to whatever is happening in the world right now; a woman with ginger hair visits him bringing food and medicine, changing bandages if necessary. Although she doesn't speak much, Booker thinks her voice sounds familiar.

One day Booker feels strong enough to stand up and walk a little. Later, the woman comes to his room again, bringing food, and when he tells her he feels better she nods, not saying anything except, "You will regain your strength in no time. Sooner, than I've expected, actually."

Booker frowns because he would be glad hearing some explanation on how he got here in the first place, instead the woman leaves him alone with his thoughts.

Another day a man comes inside his room, he resembles the woman so much Booker for a brief moment wonders if she cut her hair short. But no, it is a different person ( _Is it?_ , a faint voice whispers in Booker's ear; he chooses to ignore it). The man sets a tray with food on the table by Booker's bed, politely asking how he feels ("Good but could be better...").

And then Booker knows it's the woman's brother. Just like that, this information appears in his head. He blinks, another information just pops in.

"R. Lutece," he whispers, remembering meeting them before. She sat by the piano, he gave him a card with... (a song, a cage, a bird?) She gave him a coin, he saw Booker tossing it and the result was, and always has been... (heads or tails?)

Confused, he touches his face and sees blood on his fingers.

"Don't worry, it's only natural," says Robert Lutece. Booker looks at him, there's a faint smile on his lips. In comparison to her brother, Rosalind seems more distant and cold.

Booker takes a white handkerchief from the man, wipes the blood from his face feeling he has done this before. Or he hasn't. Or he will. Booker frowns, attacked by a severe headache.

"Rest now," says Robert before closing the door behind him.

As Booker falls asleep, he thinks about the twins. He's sure he knows them, he has met them before.

"In another life, perhaps..." he whispers to himself.

 

* * *

 

Considerably stronger, Booker walks around the house. All doors are closed, he feels like an unwelcomed guest. The house seems empty but he knows that the twins are here somewhere in their... (bedroom? basement? laboratory?)

Booker shakes his head before it starts hurting again. He later stands on the balcony, basked in the warm afternoon sun. He can't go outside as Rosalind told him once ("For your own safety", she said in a tone implying that if he doesn't obey they will put him on a leash), though at least he can get some fresh air and get a glimpse of the outside world. He doesn't recognize the city around him but the tingling feeling in his mind suggest he has been here before.

Every time Booker sees the Lutece twins together, he wonders if his mind is not playing tricks and they really are two separate people. They tend to finish each other sentences to the point of being utterly creepy. He pretends he doesn't notice how they look at him, like he's some specimen or an animal in a zoo. Hopefully his wound will heal soon and he'll leave the twins behind.

Sometimes he doubts they are real, if this all is real. He looks at his right hand, still wrapped in bandages. _If this is not real, what is?_ , he thinks, suddenly feeling very tired.

 

* * *

 

Booker can't sleep, he wanders aimlessly around the house when it gets too cold to stand on the balcony in the shirt and trousers he's wearing (he doesn't have a coat but he's sure he had one; and a red scarf). His health improved considerably, although the Luteces insist on keeping him here. He doesn't oppose, not yet, he still needs to regain his strength and get ready for his... journey? He's not sure but he doesn't think about it much to avoid headaches.

He walks along the corridor and turns right, noticing a faint light coming from that direction. One door is slightly open, he walks towards it and peeks inside the room that appears to be the twins' bedroom. There's only one bed there, though it doesn't surprise Booker. There have always been only one bed even after Robert arrived. Booker simply accepts the fact he knows this, after so many days he's used to thoughts and memories appearing in his mind.

Then Booker sees the room is not empty and when he realizes what Rosalind and Robert are currently engaged in, he inhales sharply, his face turning red. She is naked on her bed, stripped bare down to nothing, her red hair spilled on the pillow, making her head look like it was on fire. He is fully dressed, caressing her thigh with his hand, looking at her with the utmost admiration. Rosalind and Robert Lutece, brother and sister as they call themselves. Booker heavily doubts they are siblings – or wishes they weren't because otherwise he would have to give them a vulgar label called 'incest', and part of DeWitt's mind protests against treating the Luteces as ordinary people since they simply _aren't_ like ordinary people.

His eyes focus once more on the woman's face; it feels so surreal, watching Rosalind in a state like this. Her always professional face is now flushed, with parted lips and eyes closed. Robert's hand goes lower, and she bucks against the mattress and grabs the sheets tight in her fists. A moan escapes from her rosy lips as his fingers slip inside.

Booker considers walking away but he's unable to move. He should not be watching this. But he can't help himself, can't pass up the opportunity to watch these two, drawn like a moth to the flame.

She opens her eyes for just a second – but this is enough to notice him, and Booker freezes in place hypnotized by her eyes. She exchanges a look with her brother who stops giving her pleasure and stands up, facing the intruder. _Is he going to hit me?_ , Booker thinks. _Or, most likely, kill me?_

"Come inside," Rosalind says and sits up. "Close the door, please,"

After a moment of hesitation, he obeys and turns slowly, hands on hips and jaw clenched. He feels his face burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." he begins, looking anywhere but at Rosalind's naked form.

They exchange another glance. "No need to apologise," says Robert. There's no anger in his voice, much to Booker's surprise.

"I must admit, this is a rather interesting turn of events, don't you think?" Rosalind speaks standing up and walking towards the other man. Booker feels panic rising inside him. And his pants getting tighter, he's not immune to the woman's pale beauty. There are freckles on her white as milk skin, her hair looks like flames.

The question was not directed towards him, as Robert replies, "Yes, the possibility of this happening was too small to even consider this scenario. However," a smile appears on his lips and he looks like a Cheshire Cat. "One must remember life is full of surprises."

Booker wants to run away from this odd pair yet he's unable to move. After considering possible options, he mutters, "Eh, what the hell..." and, albeit against one part of him that urges him to leave, he decides to stay.

Rosalind steps forward and begins to undo his belt. There's a hint of a smile on her lips, and when she lifts her head to give him a kiss, Booker hesitates before wrapping his arms around her, briefly wondering what the other twin is thinking, watching them like a hawk. Every thought disappears from his mind once her naked body is pressed against his because, hell, it feels amazing and makes him realize how much he missed a woman's touch.

Robert steps up close behind him; as Booker kisses the sister with passion, he can feel the other twin's hands on his waist and his lips on his shoulder. When she breaks their kiss, there's instantly another mouth kissing Booker. Robert's hand on the back of his neck pushes him closer while Rosalind's hands unbuckle his belt. He can hear her giggle (or he just imagined that but then he must be imagining everything that's going on right now because it's hard to believe he really is in this situation). He thinks he's their new toy but he doesn't mind, at all.

Booker is tense at first, conflicted about how to feel when a man such as Robert Lutece kisses him (and, dear Lord, he kisses him good), but he gradually relaxes coming to a realization that the brother's lips are only slightly different than the sister's. Their bodies have the same scent, there's only little difference between them. The same scent but in two different bottles. The thought makes him laugh, and Booker would laugh if his mind wasn't so distracted by the lips kissing him and a pair of petite hands pulling down his trousers and undergarments.

They communicate using some kind of telepathy reserved for twins only, or so Booker thinks trying to understand these two people. He fails, of course, because their bond is simply beyond his understanding.

They guide him to the bed, on the way he kicks his clothes away. Rosalind kisses him again as he lies down on his back. He wants to protest when Robert sits by his side and pins his hands above his head, restraining his movements, but Rosalind's skilled mouth silences him for good.

_Is he going to just watch?_ , Booker asks himself, glancing at the brother who somehow took off his shirt, when – Booker doesn't know and doesn't care.

Then Rosalind climbs on top on him, making him forget everything else. Robert's eyes glisten in the dark.

She moans deeply while she rides him hard, eyes closed, her perky breasts bouncing. Booker wonders if he's drunk – because he feels like he was drunk even though he hasn't even seen a bottle for a long time. _How long?_ , a quiet voice in his head questions, and Booker feels his nose bleed as his mind chases a faint, distant memory of another life. Rosalind doesn't slow down, her eyes still closed like she was in some kind of a trance. A white handkerchief wipes the blood off of Booker's face and this reminds him Robert is still sitting right by his side, pinning his hands above his head.

He comes with a loud moan, and whatever tension he felt since he found himself in this house, under the same roof as the Luteces, disappears, leaving Booker tired but satisfied. Rosalind bites her lips as she reaches her climax, and falls on the bed inhaling sharply.

Robert lets her rest for some time, only caressing her face with love and delicacy, from time to time kissing her cheek or breasts. Seeing him unbuttoning his pants to free a very visible erection, Booker looks away, slightly embarrassed that the other man allowed him to satisfy his lust first. DeWitt knows it was only lust, while there's something much more complicated between these two.

Robert kisses Rosalind, covering her with his body, and she wraps her long, white legs around his waist. He thrusts into her without warning eliciting a sharp cry from her lips. Her moans sound like a prayer but it's not God she's praying to but her twin brother.

Booker closes his eyes; involuntarily, he listens to Rosalind's moans and Robert's ragged breath until they both reach their climax and collapse by his side, their bodies tangled together. He knows he has a mission, there's a... (girl to be saved and a debt to be paid) but now... Now Booker only wants to sleep.

 

 


End file.
